Why the hell did I do this?
by blackbowtielily
Summary: Imogen embarrasses herself trying to have sex with Eli.


**I've been wanting to do this for weeks. This is my first M rated story. I hope you like it :) In this story Clare has had sex with him in the past okay, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Imogen and I have been dating ever since Clare pretended like nothing happened between us in the woods, I decided it was time for me to move on. I don't necessarily like Imogen romantically, but I can learn to, right? <em>bring,bring <em>I hear the doorbell chime and I waltz to the door opening it to reveal Imogen standing there with her elbow propped against the house. "Hello, Eli Goldsworthy a.k.a my leading man on and off stage." She gracefully enveloped her nimble fingers around my neck before giving me a peck on the check and walked past me, pulling me with her up the stairs to my bedroom. When we reached my room she released my arm and sluggishly lifted her shirt above her head revealing bloody lingerie. She stripped her long pants and shows her fishnet stockings. "Eli Goldsworthy, this night is going to be special because you're going to make love to me." She chewed her lip, her eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Imogen-" I started, but her index finger connected with my mouth and she continued, "Shush, say no words, my love. I'm all yours tonight." her voice was low and her finger traced my jawline seductively before capturing my lips with a kiss. She plunged her tongue in my mouth, but I wouldn't respond. After a few seconds she got the memo and departed from my mouth, she had an expression of humiliation and disappointment. "What's wrong, muffin? Am I not sexy enough for you?" her voice croaked and she was ready to toss her shirt over her head when I stopped her, not wanting to make her feel bad. "No Imogen its not that, its just...can we start over?" She smiled regaining her confidence. Imogen swiped her tongue sloppily on my bottom lip and one again plunged her tongue in my mouth and this time I massaged my tongue against hers, wrestling furiously.

She attacked my waist wrapping her legs tightly against me as I squeezed her ass, disappointed that it wasn't as full as Clare's was and I barely had anything to grab so I just swiped my hand against her lower back instead. I slowly laid us on the bed and released my lips from hers and flipped her over so her back was facing me. I untied her corset tauntingly slow, "Eli, no teasing!" Imogen whined. I chuckled and finally took it off placing her back in her former position. She wasted no time and threaded her fingers in my hair slamming my head in between her hard chest and I lifted my head away from her clutching my nose, noticing the trace of blood from her chest to her stomach. "Eli, oh my God, I'm so sorry" Imogen ran her fingers through her head in embarrassment. "It's okay, let's just skip that part." I had alot of mercy for Imogen. After all I do owe it to her after how horrible I treated her before the play.

I parted Imogen's legs enough for my head to fit. Before Icould even plunge my tongue in her vagina she tightly wrapped her legs around my neck almost chocking me to death. She released her legs from their firm grip when I continuously slapped my arm on the bed beside her, indicating for her to let go. _Cough,cough _I shook my head like a wet dog and Imogen noticed that my sickly blue face was slowly turning back to normal. "Eli, I don't know what to say!" Imogen exclaimed. "How about we skip the foreplay"I suggested and I unbuckled my pants revealing my non excited dick.

I took a condom from my night table and before I could slip it on, Imogen yanked it away from me. "How about I put it on?" Imogen lifted her eyebrow and smirked. She slipped on the condom and she thought it would turn me on if she bit my penis. Huge mistake. She made a hole in the condom with her teeth and she quickly covered up, "I'm on birth control anyway" she lightly giggled. I nodded my head and aligned my penis with her vagina and thrust into her. "Mmm..Eli..AHH" I sucked and nibbled on her neck. "OH, YESSS ELI! Ahhh! _FASTER!"_ I rapidly picked up my pace and my name flowed out her mouth in chants. "AHHH!_MORE...Eli, DEEPER!" _I slammed my cock against her harder and faster as Imogen's nails dug deep into my back. The bed was shaking and the headboard was banging against the wall with each thrust I took. "_Eli...I'm about to..c-cum!" _by now Imogen was cheering my name and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "_Cum for me, Imogen"_

Imogen exploded and she came all over my dick. My thrust died down and we both panted heavily as I climbed off of her and laid beside her. I looked towards her direction and her eyes nearly shot out of her head. "I'm so stupid! I forgot that I-" Imogen looked at my penis in disgust. I looked down too in confusion. Great, she was on her period now my dick is filled with smelly fish blood. She banged her head against the palm of her hand and before I could even react she zoomed out of my room not even bothering to put some clothes on. That's nice, now she's going to run off in the street naked. Oh, Imogen. I will never look at her the same again. I think I should just hop in the shower right about now...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's about it. The ending was really sucky, hell this whole story was sucky. Anyway, reviews?<strong>


End file.
